The Transfiguration Essay
by Mrs. H Potter
Summary: Hermione doodles her feelings on her homework and never had the chance to erase it before Ron came back from practice. Being Ron he takes a look at her essay and finds something out about Hermione. He has to make the decision on his feelings. RWHG.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is my Ron/ Hermione fic! **

Hermione gazed out of the window in the Gryfindor common room. She was staring at the Quiditch team practice. More like one-person practice. She was watching the keeper of the Gryfindor Quiditch team. She sighed realizing that he would not have the same feelings for her. She knew that he didn't like her, but she couldn't help it though. After one more longing gaze she looked back down at her transfiguration essay. _"I can't turn this in," _She thought looking at all of the hearts with Ron Weasly written through them. She was just about to make them disappear until she heard a noise at the portrait hole. She looked outside and saw that the Quiditch team had stopped practicing. She shoved the parchment into he bag just as Ron and Harry walked in with Ginny and Neville at their heels.

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny said.

"Hey! How was Quiditch?" Hermione asked.

"Murder!" Ron exclaimed slumping into a chair.

"I saw," Hermione said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I just said oh, I was just working on my transfiguration essay. You guys should get started." Hermione said walking away in a flushed hurry.

"What's up with her?" Ron asked.

"Dunno?" Harry answered.

"I think I'm going to go talk to Hermione." Ginny stated leaving.

"I'm going to go to the Great Hall for dinner," Neville said as he walked toward the portrait hole.

"I've got to change." Harry said going up to the boy's dormitory. Ron was left sitting in the common room by himself. He looked to his right and saw no one. He looked to his left and saw no one. Then he looked on the chair directly in front of him and saw Hermione's bag with the transfiguration essay in its contents. He took another look around and decided just to take a look at it and then put it away. He reached in the bag and pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment. Ron unrolled it and started skimming the paper. He immediately stopped after his eyes were drawn to a heart on the page. He dropped the parchment and it rolled up as it hit the floor. He was completely shocked. Ron heard Hermione and Ginny's voice from the girl's dormitory coming closer. He shoved the parchment back into the bag and bolted to the stairs to the boy's dormitory. He was out of breath as he reached the top stair.

"Where's the fire?" Harry asked.

"Oh…um…I was…um just tired… I guess." Harry gave Ron a strange look.

"Are you coming to dinner?"

"You go ahead I'll be right there." Harry gave Ron another strange glance and then went downstairs. Ron fell onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. _"How could she like me? How long has she liked me? Do I like her?" _These questions raced through Ron's head, but no answers. Ron sat there staring at the ceiling thinking about these questions until Harry came back.

"I thought you were coming to dinner?" Harry asked.

"I am, I'll be there in a minute." Ron answered dazed.

"Ron dinner is over!"

"Oh ok I'll eat later then." Harry gave Ron another look and grabbed his bag. Harry walked downstairs leaving Ron alone again. Ron continued to think about Hermione. He never thought that she liked him more than a friend. They always argued. Did that mean that he liked her? Ron thought about it and then Harry came up the stairs.

"Hermione thinks that you should get started on your essay because it's due Monday."

"O.k." Ron got up he was a little dazed still. But he grabbed his bag and started for the stairs.

"Ron are you feeling ok?" Harry asked as they started down the stairs.

"Yeah sure my arm is ok I only scratched it." Ron answered half paying attention and half concentrating on what he was going to tell Hermione. Harry gave Ron the look again. Ron took the seat directly across from Hermione.

"I'm glad that you decided to start your essay now instead of waiting till the last minute. I have to go to the library and get a book I left there. When I get back I will help you two with your essays." Hermione said standing up.

"I left something there too I'll go with you," Ron stood up also.

"When were you at the library?" Harry asked giving Ron another look.

"Umm… during dinner." Ron lied. Harry gave Ron another look and opened his mouth to say something but Ron turned around and walked toward the portrait hole followed by Hermione who was just as confused as Harry. Ron and Hermione walked silently to the library. Once they got there Hermione walked over to the table and grabbed her book off of it and looked at Ron.

"What did you forget?" Ron looked around and saw a quill on the table.

"Uh… this." He said picking it up.

"Ron you didn't forget that or even come to the library during dinner did you?"

"No," Ron admitted.

"Why did you come with me then?" Ron walked closer to Hermione. Their faces were less than a foot apart. Hermione could feel Ron's breath. Ron moved so that there was no space between them anymore. His lips pressed against hers. At first Hermione couldn't believe what was happening. But she soon kissed him back. After a few minutes she pulled away.

"What?" Ron asked.

"It's just why now? Today I mean. Why didn't you do this before?"

"Well I was in the common room by myself and I saw your transfiguration essay."

"Oh," Hermione looked embarrassed. Ron picked up her chin and looked into her eyes. Their lips met again. Hermione's book fell from her hands and moved to Ron. Ron and Hermione had no reason to stop now. Hermione's legs started to fall asleep but she dared not move. The kiss was more passionate now. Ron and Hermione had lost track of time. They soon heard the library door open but neither one of them stopped until they heard Harry's voice.

"Ron? Hermione?" They reluctantly separated and looked at Harry. "What's going on?"

"Uh… well… you see…" Ron started.

"Tell me in the common room if Snape catches us out here we'll have detention." Ron and Hermione followed Harry out of the library and to the Gryfindor common room. After entering through the portrait hole. "What was that back in the library?" Ron and Hermione told Harry the whole story about Ron finding the essay and then going into the library. Harry looked stunned. "I never would have thought… you two… I can't believe it."

"Me neither I didn't think you liked me Ron," Hermione said.

"I didn't either but I thought about it and realized that I did like you. That's why I wasn't at dinner. I was thinking about it."

"I'm glad I didn't erase that!" She exclaimed.

"Me two," Ron smiled.

"I'm going to bed!" Harry said standing up.

"I think I'm going to work on my essay." Ron said.

"I'll help you," Hermione smiled. Harry went up to bed and Ron and Hermione continued to "work on his essay" for a while.

**A/N: What did you think of my one-shot? **


	2. Authors Note

**A/N: Hey! I'm just puttting this here so it can be reposted. Thank you reviewers! **


End file.
